


How They Became Meowrails

by Guitarlove



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarlove/pseuds/Guitarlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One has to wonder, how did the best moi- I mean meowrails, start their relationship? Here's one way how it happened, perhaps in the alpha or in a doomed timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Became Meowrails

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea in my head of how the meowrails became moirails, and I had to put it down. I hope you enjoy it! If anyone could tell me how to do the fancy Homestuck color/format stuff, that would be greatly appreciated! =D

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you have decided to make a shipping wall. You don’t know most of your friends’ appearances, so you have to make a lot of guesses. But it’s worth the effort!

You only do flushed and pale ships, because who even cares about blackrom? You sure don’t give a hoot. You even keep it organized by putting a very clear white line between the boxes. You spend hours painting your favorites, just a start for now.

Besides, you have hunting to do!

 

Once you return from the hunt, carcass fully eaten and pelts turned into furniture, you return to your wall. Only to discover something horrifying. You forgot Equius!

Wait, you only forgot him on the pale side. Weird, you didn’t ship any with yourself when it came to pale either. 

 

It’s just a coincidence.

 

Except it’s not.

 

You know exactly why you didn’t.

 

So you make a new ship, this one being destined. You just know it is. It has to be. All you have to do is tell him.

 

Though, it is pretty late. The sun will rise in just a couple hours. It has been a long night. Maybe you should just get some sleep. Yeah, you’ll tell in the evening. No big deal at all. 

 

 

After a restful sleep, you awaken with a renewed confidence to tell him how you feel. You can do it. You know it.

 

Maybe after roleplaying with Terezi some. Yeah, it’ll be fun!

 

 

Maybe after another hunt.

 

 

Okay, you have to do it. Now or never.

 

**arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]**

 

AC: :33 < hey equius!

AC: :33 < are you busy at all?

CT: D --> Hello Nepeta

CT: D --> No I’m quite free at the moment

CT: D --> Did you want to speak with me

AC: :33 < yes i did actually!

AC: :33 < its purretty impurrtant

AC: :33 < and by impurrtant i mean important, just so you know im being serious!

CT: D --> I’m listening

AC: :33 < so i started a shipping wall a couple nights ago

AC: :33 < and i noticed i didnt have any 

AC: :33 < certain ships with you

AC: :33 < same for me! :OO

CT: D --> Is there a point to this f001ishness

AC: :33 < yes there is!

AC: :33 < i realized there was a reason why i didnt have any those kind of ships

AC: :33 < its beclaws

AC: :33 < because

AC: :33 < oh gosh dang it! 

AC: :33 < im super pale fur you!!!!

AC: :33 < and i dont even know why!

AC: :33 < youre mean to nearly efurrypawdy, you have weird addictions out the wazoo

AC: :33 < you treat people horribly just because of their blood

AC: :33 < yet

AC: :33 < youre still my best furriend!

AC: :33 < you actually take me seriously

AC: :33 < unlike everybody else

AC: :33 < ugh i purrobably sound really dumb

AC: :33 < ill just go

CT: D --> Wait 

CT: D --> I 

CT: D --> I must admit

CT: D --> I share similar sentiments

AC: :33 < really???? :OO

CT: D --> Yes

CT: D --> I have mostly denied them 

CT: D --> Not because of your rank or anything like that

CT: D --> Even though that’s what you probably expect from me

CT: D --> But because I thought

CT: D --> You w001dn’t feel the same way

AC: :OO < i...i dont know what to say!

AC: :33 < except its really silly youd think i wouldnt, sweatquius!

AC: :33 < so you wouldnt mind being my moirail

AC: :33 < even though im a lowly gr33nblood?

CT: D --> Honestly

CT: D --> I w001d like that very much

 


End file.
